


No One Plans On Going To Tennys You Just End Up There

by NTmmbls



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTmmbls/pseuds/NTmmbls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Sadist?” She asked staring up at him.</p>
<p>“Yeah China?” Sougo replied absentmindedly, refocusing on her.</p>
<p>“Did it get warmer or is it just me?”</p>
<p>“No, it definitely got warmer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Plans On Going To Tennys You Just End Up There

**Author's Note:**

> Early Christmas snow fic for those Winter feels!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Snow was falling in Kabuki district, floating down like leaves in fall. Everyone was bundled up and bustling around enjoying the crisp weather. There was one unhappy individual out in the snow and everyone made sure not to disturb them.

Okita Sougo did not like winter. He didn’t hate winter, but he did hate when he had an actual day off and there was nothing exciting to do inside where it was warm. It was life forcing him outside and this put him in a sour mood. He had four layers on and he still felt the chill of winter, though it was only snowing lightly. He was wandering through the city hopelessly bored with no clue what to. He had walked almost the entirety of Kabuki-cho and was about to go home, when he saw out of the corner of his eye a red outfit in the distance. 

“Well, this should be fun.” Sougo smirked as he walked over to the vermillion haired heroine.  
Kagura was jumping around and enjoying the snow, even though her coat only covered up to her knees. She was grabbing handfuls of snow and tossing it in the air pretending it was falling from the sky. When she spotted the first division captain walking towards her though, she picked up her umbrella and aimed it at him.

“And to think I was having a nice day today. What do you want Sadist?”

“Why so defensive China? I can’t just want to hang out?”

“No.” She stepped forward, still aimed at him.

“You’ve hurt my feelings.” He feigned. “I can arrest you for that, you know.” Kagura glared at him, noticing his civilian clothes.

“Aren’t you off duty or something? What are you even doing here, you look like you’re freezing.” She remarked, lowering her umbrella.

“You’re right, I am freezing. Maybe I can knock some manners into you, that’ll warm me up.” He snapped back. Kagura turned and started walking away from him, waving him off.

“No thanks, I wanted to enjoy the snow before the snow storm came in. See ya Mr. Freezy! Sougo turned around as well and started walking back the way he came.

“Alright if you say so China. I was going to challenge you to a snow sculpture contest but it looks like you’d rather frolic in the snow and be boring.” Kagura stopped and turned around, lashing back.

“What makes you think you can even make anything in the snow shivering like that! You can’t even handle the cold, let alone touch it! I’d win right off the bat, idiot! I’m saving you humiliation!”

“I won’t be the one losing today.” He replied with a smirk and he looked back at her. They began sculpting almost immediately, a cloud of snow was the only indicator that either was working at all. Almost an hour later Kagura was adding the finishing touches on her life-sized Sadaharu when a chunk of snow came crashing on it destroying the snow-Sadaharu’s upper body.

“Ahh!! Sadaharu! You bastard! You did that on purpose!” Sougo looked up from his almost complete snow sandcastle oblivious.

“I was digging my moat. When I sculpt I get into a zone China, it’s your fault for putting yours so close to mine.”

“You did do it on purpose you sadist! Take that!” Kagura picked up a piece of the broken Sadaharu sculpture and threw it at him, hitting his sandcastle sculpture and smashing the front.

“Hey! So a war is what you want, huh? Then it’s a war you’ll get.” Sougo started throwing snowballs as fast as he could make them. Kagura retaliated with an inhuman amount, using her yato strength to make snowman sized snowballs. Sougo began dodging the huge snowballs, realizing very quickly that him being far away was her advantage. He ran towards her throwing snowballs with lightning speed, no longer feeling the winter chill. He tackled her, destroying her snow Sadaharu completely and burying themselves in snow.  
“I win.”

“Yeah by cheating! Now we’re buried under Sadaharu’s remains!”

“Oh calm down it’s… just.. snow.” They stopped arguing, almost simultaneously, as they realized just how close to each other they were. The snow was light so they could still see one another, still breathing heavy from the snowball fight. They just stared at each other, frozen with embarrassment. Sougo’s eyes wandered over Kagura’s face unconsciously. Her eyes seemed especially blue to him in the snow lighting. Kagura thought his eyes were such a contrast to the snow around them. A blazing red compared to a soft white. Kagura broke the silence after a while, clearing her throat.

“Hey Sadist?” She asked staring up at him.

“Yeah China?” Sougo replied absentmindedly, refocusing on her.

“Did it get warmer or is it just me?”

“No, it definitely got warmer.” They stared at each other in silence, just their breathing regulating slowly and the city commotion in the distance.

“Hey China?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t punch me?” She stared at him squinting, anxious as to what was about to happen.

“Why, what are you gunna-” Sougo leaned down and kissed her. Kagura’s eyes widened in shock, her face burning. His lips were warm and tasted like a strawberry pastry she assumed he had eaten for breakfast. It was a short kiss, but to her it felt like time stood still. He pulled away and looked at her, face slightly red, as she could do nothing else but blink in shock.

“What was that?” She said, breathless. Sougo had to cough back a chuckle.

“We on Earth call it a kiss.” Kagura deadpanned.

“I know what a kiss is, idiot. But why did you-?”

“Who knows. Heat of the moment probably.”

“Sure it was.” Kagura mocked, she still couldn’t hide her disappointment when he was still so close.

“I wanted to kiss you. Simple as that.” He shrugged, carelessly. 

“You what?” Sougo leaned down again and kissed her again, deeper. Kagura closed her eyes and felt her head spin, her stomach was flipping and her face felt like it was on fire. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself China.” He said as he pulled away, his hot breath giving Kagura the chills. 

“Why?”

“I think you can figure out the answer to that.” Kagura thought for a moment staring at him until realization hit her, then she grinned.

“You’re an idiot. But I guess that makes me an idiot too then, huh?” It was Sougo’s turn to grin.

“Looks like we’re a couple of idiots, China.”

“Looks that way, Sadist. Or should I start calling you Sougo now?” It was his turn for his stomach to flip and face to burn. He looked away trying to hide his flushed face. 

“I don’t think that’s necessary China.“

“Okay okay, I’ll save that for another time.” She started. He looked at her, eyes wide and brows crooked at the insinuation.

“What does that-“

“Do you wanna maybe have lunch with me sometime?” Kagura looked at him deciding to hell with everything and if he was going to kiss her first, she was going to ask him out first; social norms be damned. Sougo’s blush disappeared and stared at the girl under him perplexed, eyes still confused.

“Sometime meaning right now?”

“If you want it to.”

“Depends on where.”

“Your choice, but you’ll have to pay. Gin-chan hasn’t paid me since… ever.”

“I guess I can do that. I think I passed a Tenny's earlier on my way here. It’s a date?” Sougo asked, still stunned this had been the turn his seemingly normal day was taking.

“It’s a date.” Kagura confirmed with a smile. “Did you wanna go now or later?” Her stomach growled, with comedic timing.

“Now is fine with me.” Sougo plowed through the snow that was somewhat burying them as he got up and helped Kagura to her feet. They began walking when Sougo turned to her and said, “You know just because this happened doesn’t mean you’re going to get special treatment, China.”

“I never thought I was going to. Who says we can’t be obnoxious to each other and still date?” She turned to him grabbing his arm, stopping him as well. “Just because you kissed me doesn’t make me want to punch your stupid face any less. If anything that’s more of a reason, you idiot.”

“Glad we’re on the same page, China. I’d miss trying to annoy you every chance I got if we only did the boring romance stuff.” Kagura stepped closer to him, mere inches from his face.

“Good. I wouldn’t want my tough Yato reputation soiled just because I have a boyfriend now.” 

Sougo’s eyes widened as he cocked his brow. He had no time to question her because her other hand had grabbed his head and pulled him towards her. She felt how his body tensed up as she kissed him and smirked inwardly. The first division captain may be excellent with swords, but with women he was just an average teenage boy. She wrapped her other arm around his neck deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her hungrily. Probably too much for public eyes, Kagura thought, but who was going to arrest her. The police? She was kissing the police. 

She pulled away and leaned towards his ear whispering, “If you don’t hurry up I’m going to order a lot more than what you planned on buying and not share with you.” And with that, she kissed him once more and started running for the restaurant. Sougo stood there a moment, flabbergasted to say the least. He then shook his head as he grinned to himself, watching her get farther away.

“Well, this should be fun.” He stated as he took off running towards the Amanto girl with a determined and some would dare say, content grin on his face.


End file.
